Whitney Houston
Whitney Elizabeth Houston is a muggle-born witch who worked as professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She is a former Ravenclaw student at his time at Hogwarts. She is also an American singer, actress, producer, and model. Born on August 9, 1963, in Newark, New Jersey, Whitney Houston released her debut album at age 22 and scored three No. 1 singles. Whitney (1987) delivered four more No. 1s and earned Houston her first Grammy, with later albums including I'm Your Baby Tonight (1990) and My Love Is Your Love (1998) as well as soundtracks to The Bodyguard (1992) and Waiting to Exhale (1995). With her marriage to singer Bobby Brown in 1992 and ensuing drug use, Houston's career got off track. She eventually made a comeback with 2009's I Look to You and also co-starred in the the film remake Sparkle. Houston died from accidental drowning in a hotel on February 11, 2012. After her graduation, Houston returned to Hogwarts to teach Hogwarts Music Classes. She also became the Ravenclaw Head of House and a member of the Order of the Elementals. Biography Early life Whitney Houston was born on August 9, 1963 in what was then a middle-income neighborhood in Newark, New Jersey. She was the daughter of Army serviceman and entertainment executive John Russell Houston, Jr. (September 13, 1920 – February 2, 2003), and gospel singer Emily "Cissy" (Drinkard) Houston.Her elder brother Michael is a singer, and her elder half-brother is former basketball player Gary Garland.] Her parents were both African American. Through her mother, Houston was a first cousin of singers Dionne Warwick and Dee Dee Warwick. Her godmother was Darlene Love and her honorary aunt was Aretha Franklin, whom she met at age 8 or 9 when her mother took her to a recording studio. Houston was raised a Baptist, but was also exposed to the Pentecostal church. After the 1967 Newark riots, the family moved to a middle-class area in East Orange, New Jersey, when she was four. At the age of 11, Houston started performing as a soloist in the junior gospel choir at the New Hope Baptist Church in Newark, where she also learned to play the piano. Her first solo performance in the church was "Guide Me, O Thou Great Jehovah". When Houston was a teenager, she attended Mount Saint Dominic Academy, a Catholic girls' high school in Caldwell, New Jersey, where she met her best friend Robyn Crawford, whom she described as the "sister she never had". While Houston was still in school, her mother continued to teach her how to sing.5 Houston was also exposed to the music of Chaka Khan, Gladys Knight, and Roberta Flack, most of whom would have an influence on her as a singer and performer. She grew up in Hazlemere, Buckinghamshire and attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Career at Hogwarts Earlier years At some point after her graduation was in either 1978 or 1979, Houston returned to Hogwarts to teach. Physical description Personality and traits Whitney Houston has a romantic personality, but her love is more impersonal as she tends to be focused on her dreams instead. When not in harmony with her true nature, Whitney can fall to moodiness, or become aloof, and withdrawn. She can also become timid, uncertain, and ungrateful, putting the blame for her troubles on others or the world. She is often disappointed by the realities of life, her own shortcomings, and those of others, and is relentlessly driven to improve upon it all - striving for greater accomplishments. This is Whitney's life-lesson - to accept the natural limitations of the world and its habitants in order to make it possible for her to enjoy life more fully. [of Hogwarts participants Category:British individuals Category:Females Category:Hogwarts employees Category:Hogwarts students Category:Ravenclaws Category:Wizards Category:Professors Category:Graduate Hogwarts students Category:Order of the Elementals Category:Muggle-borns Category:1963 births